


Tall Tales - Anniversary

by freudensteins_monster



Series: Tall Tales [2]
Category: Norse Religion & Lore, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anniversary, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Height Differences, Love, Married Couple, Romance, Tumblr Prompt, follow up to a fic i wrote a year ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 05:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6892210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freudensteins_monster/pseuds/freudensteins_monster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki seeks out his wife at a feast but is sidetracked by petty gossips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tall Tales - Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> Follow up to a fic I posted in May last year, inspired by asks in my tumblr inbox - anons were asking for more from the original fic, it surprised me so much that people would still be reading the first one a year later. *blushes* Unbeta'd, and I had thought to add more to it, but maybe later when the muses are more cooperative. Thanks for reading. xoxox

Loki had been stuck in a council meeting for the better part of the day and by the time his father finally adjourned the meeting dinner had already concluded. But it wasn’t food that was on Loki’s mind when he entered the great hall, though he did pick up a handful of grapes off a table as his eyes scoured the room for his wife. It was the anniversary of their engagement and Loki was eager to return to their chambers to continue celebrating.

Having not been there when Sigyn dressed Loki assumed she would have taken the opportunity to wear the tallest heels she could and so he scanned the room at his own eye level for a splash of gold, which was rather pointless since the room seemed to be dripping in it. Loki was just about ready to give up and ask his mother if she had seen Sigyn when he overheard a snippet of conversation that could not be ignored.

“Have you seen the monstrosity _her highness_ is wearing this evening? Apparently she has turned her metalworking magic to gowns as well,” a bejewelled courtier remarked snidely. “As if those gaudy shoes weren’t enough.”

“I overheard a lord from Vanaheim say her talents with metal are due to her being a dwarvish bastard, which would also explain why she overcompensates for her lack of height,” giggled another.

“In that way she compliments the dark prince perfectly,” a third offered darkly.

“Yes, we do complement each other perfectly,” Loki interjected sharply before the woman could finish her addition to the rumour mill. He smiled viciously as all three women stiffened at the sound of his voice, the colour draining their faces as they turned to face him. “As much as you all complement your own husbands I imagine; them with their whoring and you with your practiced ignorance,” he spat, before taking a goblet of wine from a passing server.

“Loki…” Loki turned to greet his concerned mother. “Is everything alright?” Frigga added, taking in the near trembling forms her son was toying with.

“Of course, mother,” Loki smirked. “These fine ladies were just remarking on how well matched Sigyn and I are.”

“Truly?” Frigga queried, knowing full well that was not remotely true despite mumblings to the affirmative from the three courtiers. “Well I do hope to see you all at their anniversary celebrations at the next new moon,” Frigga offered politely before pulling Loki away. “What did you do, Loki?” she sighed wearily.

“Nothing that was undeserved. They were speaking ill of Sigyn,” he added under the weight of his mother’s reproachful stare. “Speaking of my darling wife, do you know where I might find her?” he asked, wanting to escape his mother’s grasp before she began lecturing him.

Frigga shook her head and smiled at her youngest son. “The last I saw of her she was in discussions with one of the Nidavellir contingent,” Frigga replied, pointing towards the back of the room. “Do try to be nice to her conversation partner, I don’t think Sigyn would talk kindly to your scaring off her suppliers.”

“Of course not, mother,” Loki smirked, wishing her a pleasant evening before going off in search of his bride.

When he reached the area his mother had pointed to the crowds seemed to part and Loki finally saw her, [a golden vision](http://texsaverio.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/02/Revelation-Main-4.jpg), deep in conversation with a dwarvish noble with a greying beard so voluminous a small child could get lost in it. Loki didn’t interrupt their animated conversation, quietly sidling up beside his wife, his arm curling around her waist and resting on the curve of her hip. She currently stood almost as tall as he did, and if she was barefooted his hand would have been placed on her shoulder, or he may have slipped it under her arm, his fingers grazing the underside of her breast. But it didn’t matter how tall she stood, or where his hand ended up, Sigyn would still gasp ever so slightly at his first touch, and Loki could swear he could hear her heart skip a beat. He smiled proudly, so happy to have such effect on her, so happy that she loved him, wanted him. Every time he looked upon her he feared his heart would burst with joy. He brought his thoughts back to the present moment as Sigyn shook the dwarfs hand and promised prompt payment for something-or-other.

“Thank you for not trying to barter with him on my behalf,” Sigyn remarked, turning to face Loki.

“It wasn’t difficult; I wasn’t paying the slightest bit of attention to your conversation,” he added with a smirk, his hands caressing her bare arms. His smile grew as Sigyn blushed under his gaze. “Your negotiations were successful I take it.”

“Oh, yes,” Sigyn mused. “I have just secured an order of emeralds.”

“Emeralds? You don’t usually incorporate gemstones into your work.”

“No, not usually, but I thought I’d attempt to make my own jewellery for our anniversary feast. Well, you do always say you’d like to see me wear your colours more often,” she added teasingly when Loki seemed lost for words.

“Emeralds…” Loki’s breath hitched at the thought. “I think you would look exquisite in emerald, pet,” he sighed, pulling her so close that his lips brushed against hers. “But just to be sure, I know where there is an abundance of emerald fabric should you wish to better see how it looks against your skin.”

“Oh, really?” Sigyn asked innocently.

“Mhmm,” Loki hummed. “Our bedchamber. I propose that I escort your there immediately and wrap you in our bedsheets until you are thoroughly inspired.”

“Well, that does sound wonderful,” Sigyn sighed, her chest heaving dramatically. “But I fear the muses have abandoned me of late. I shall require a quite a lot of inspiration,” she added coyly, her eyes fixed on the details on his chest plate that her fingers were toying with.

“Then I shall keep you in our bed all night if I have to,” Loki smirked. “And every night after until you are sufficiently inspired.”

Sigyn glanced up at her husband and broke out in quiet laughter, Loki following suit. He barely gave her enough time to catch her breath before he pressed his lips softly against hers.

“Come to bed, wife.”

“Yes, husband,” Sigyn smiled warmly, placing her arm in the crook of Loki’s elbow as he lead her out of the great hall.

 

The moment their chamber doors closed behind them Loki had Sigyn in his arms, kissing her passionately. Together they shed his ceremonial wear quickly, magic assisting with the buckles and clasps, before Loki turned his attention to his wife’s elaborate gown.

“I fear I shall have to call a blacksmith to extricate you from your dress,” Loki chuckled, stepping back to let Sigyn concentrate. She closed her eyes as her hands moved over an invisible seam at the front of her gown before it began to peel away from her skin, bending and warping like metal before a furnace, before pooling to her feet like the finest silk. What idiots those courtiers were, Loki snorted, to not understand the depths of his wife’s talents, unable to appreciate the power she wielded to be able to manipulate solid metal like putty without ever putting a flame to it. The second Sigyn was bare Loki had his arms around her, kissing her lips, her throat, her chest. He kissed his way down the length of her body and it wasn’t until he was on his knees before her, though distracted by the scent of her sex, that he finally took notice [her shoes](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/6f/28/5b/6f285b0c0554d662b79b48b6b7a17089.jpg). Though shoes was not quiet correct – armoured boots seemed more apt.

“What are those?” Loki asked slowly, squeezing Sigyn’s thigh, delighting in the sharp gasps that escaped both of them.

“Give me a moment, I’ll remove them,” Sigyn murmured, trying to push Loki back.

“No, leave them on,” Loki grinned hungrily, his hands sliding under Sigyn’s ass as he got to his feet, lifting Sigyn off hers. He walked them to the bed, pressing Sigyn into the black fur blanket that sat atop dark green silk, growling as the sharp edges of Sigyn’s boots bit into his pale skin as he rolled his hips against hers. “I don’t know about you, my love, but I am feeling very inspired,” he chuckled, capturing his wife’s lips between his own as his name fell from them.


End file.
